User talk:Kaloneous
Hello, Kaloneous. Thank you for ! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Prototype! Where to start: * Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! *Be sure to follow our guidelines. *You can also help expand articles. Also, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize your contributions! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. Happy Editing! If you have any further questions, contact me on my talkpage. -- Vatsa1708 (Talk) 19:28, 29 July 2011 Dev Info Thanks for all the new pages man. Going through them now and check this to find out how to place a gallery box. Still in doubt? Then don't hesitate to ask. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 03:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, i enjoyed it and hope to contribute more to the wiki in the coming weeks. If it is okay I would like to expand some of the development team's profiiles like Dennis Detwiller etc and maybe add a few more articles on team members working on the second game. Also thanks for adding the link to show me how to add a gallery because it really did help me tweak how i format articles and if there is anything i can do just let me know. Kaloneous 14:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::You've been highly productive and helpful here. And you can work on any article you want. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 14:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool and thank you for introducing me to the series because before now I didn't really take any notice of it but I will definately give it a go now. I will hopefully upload some more stuff in the next week after some more research. Kaloneous 15:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Top Wiki I noticed that aswell but then remembered that since you have over 1000+ edits at ACWiki, the Prototype bar might not appear until you accumulate a certain number of edits (200-300 perhaps). Either that or wikia is bugged again, which happens a lot. Besides the type of profiles are going to change soon throughout wikia. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 12:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *Edit: Just noticed something in my profile, a few wikis are hidden by default. Should be something like, "You have hidden 1 wiki". If you see anything like that in your profile then click on that and unhide the wiki. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 12:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I still can't figure it out but it isn't a big deal at the moment because the wiki is added to my favorite bar on my browser. Thanks for the advice. Kaloneous 15:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Renders Nice, least now I can replace the image on the Armor page. Thanks for the link. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 14:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :That is indeed an interesting find. Truly. If you have enough info about the artist since you say he worked on the opening cinematic, create an article. Loved that image by the way. Truly awesome.. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 18:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, I am creating an article but I am compiling a list of people first, then gathering info and then writting it all in notepad so there should be a few articles up in the next day or two. I am making seperate lists for the concept artists so there will hopefully be a few more images as well. Sorry I have been so slow with the uploads but I managed to get a copy of the game and its hard to get away from it. XD Kaloneous 18:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Aye, the game's really good. Just get's a bit frustrating sometimes. XD And take your time with the articles, no rush. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 19:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Assistant Art director Found an assistant art director from Prototype, Scoot Lee. He has a few images posted on Maurice Kimball's gallery page.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 14:15, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I will prepare an article for him and see what other images I can find. I will also verify Kimball's stuff again just to be sure. Sorry I haven't been on in a while but with ACR, college and Xmas stuff I have been swamped but I have been meaning to do up a few more artist articles for Prototype so better late then never. :D -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Same issues here. So I can understand.. XD --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Art Wonder who could still be alive there.. o_O -- 12:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC)